


Pie

by Supernatural_fangirl_ing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_fangirl_ing/pseuds/Supernatural_fangirl_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a rough day and Cas tries to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I wrote fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. It's pretty because I didn't know what else to write, hope you like it nonetheless. And I'm so bad with titles!

Today was a very rough day at the garage for Dean. He had a lot to do and on top he had to deal with an angry customer that accused him of scratching his car. When he got home half an hour late, he was greeted by the smell of his favourite dish.  
He put his leather jacket on the coat hook and went to the kitchen, where he saw is boyfriend humming some tune and finishing dinner. Dean approached him quietly, slung his arms around Cas’ waist and gave him a kiss on the neck.  
“This looks delicious!”, said Dean.  
“When you called me, you sounded like you had a really awful day and I thought I’d try to make you feel better by making some pie.”  
Dean gently kissed Cas on the cheek; “Thanks, Babe”.  
“Would you please set the table, it’ll be ready in a minute”  
When they sat down to eat the pie, all Dean could think of was how much luck he had with a boyfriend like Cas. “I love you, Babe.” “I love you, too, Dean”


End file.
